


Gravestones

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Gen, possible major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: The gravestones for each forgotten child was beautiful.They just wished they never had to make them in the first place.I do not own Digimon Adventure tri.





	Gravestones

Each headstone were different.

They weren't the official headstones, not the ones their parents and siblings grieve at in the real world. Not the ones where pictures and treasured possessions were laid into the ground because they didn't have any bodies to bury. They were gravestones, created and put in the digital world, for the chosen children from all over the world to grieve at. 

(It didn't have anything to do with the fact that the original chosen children couldn't stand to interact with the families of their dead friends. It wasn't that it was too hard to have angry and mourning glares aimed at them. It wasn't)

The gravestones were placed in a clearing on File Island. The citizens of File Island made committees to create paths from all the nearby villages to that clearing. Digimon and chosen children from all across the world walked one of those paths each day. 

The three gravestones were surrounded by pictures, notes, and gifts for the dead children. Candles were circling the empty graves, giving off a soft glow in the evening. Hikari once mentioned how Miyako and Iori would have loved the way this place turned out, very traditional and very beautiful. Takeru once mentioned how Daisuke would have hated the way the trees blocked out almost all of the sunlight and how Ken would it find it unsettling with the way the wind blew through the leaves.

Iori's gravestone was the smallest and the most simple, just like how he would have like it. It was carved out of silver which glowed in the candlelight. The words across the front, like the other gravestones, didn't say anything about his family in the real world. The gravestone his family had paid for had that. His gravestone said: **Hida Iori.** **Child of Reliability and Knowledge. Partner of Armadillomon. Treasured friend and loved partner. Always gave wisdom to those who needed it.** While mainly notes were left around the gravestone, there was a kendo stick placed at the foot of the grave. While no one knew who put it there, Hikari would always suspect Takeru. 

(Unknown to all of them it was Jou and Kourishou who bought the kendo stick. Kourishou would always feel guilty for not being able to find Iori even with all of help he could get. Both felt guilty for forgetting their little apprentice. It didn't matter that it was the resets that erased their memories. Not to them.) 

Miyako had a bronze gravestone and was the biggest of the three. The words on the gravestone were very similar to Iori's.  **Inoue Miyako. Child of Sincerity and Love. Partner of Hawkmon. Treasured friend and loved partner. Always willing to tell you the hard facts and comfort you afterwards.** Gifts and notes were scattered around the grave with her helmet placed on the corner of her gravestone. Mimi went daily with a cloth to polish the orange helmet.

Ken and Daisuke shared a gravestone. It wasn't that they didn't think they didn't deserved their own headstones. That was the way that it was intended at first. It had been Takeru and Hikari who had put up a fight. They had insisted that since Ken and Daisuke were Jogress partners they would  **have** to share a headstone. They couldn't stand to be apart very long in life, how could they be apart in death?

(None of them were actually sure if they would dead. No one could find bodies and they heard rumors time to time about them. They checked each and every one of these rumors to see if they were fact but every one turned up empty. Taichi and Yamato tried to keep spirits high and hopes alive, but it had been a year. Things weren't looking good for the four forgotten children.)

Their gravestone was not as big as Miyako's nor as small as Iori's. It was black with silver words on them.  **Ichijouji Ken. Child of Kindness. Partner of Wormmon. Motomiya Daisuke. Child of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles. Partner of V-mon. Jogress Partners and best friends until the end. Treasured friends and loved partners. The ones who never gave up.** Like the others, notes and gifts were scattered around the headstone. Ken's scarf was wrapped about the gravestone with Daisuke's goggles resting on top. 

(They had considered putting their digivices with their headstones but decided against it. Kourishou had been given Iori's digivice and Sora had been given Miyako's to hold onto. Daisuke's had been given to Taichi and Ken's to Takeru. All four of them hung them around their necks on a chain.)

Their partners were assumed dead as well, waiting in eggs for their partners to find them again. Hundreds of chosen children had spread across the village of beginnings looking for the four eggs but came up empty. 

("If their partners are still alive then there's a good chance they are too," Kourishou said. "Of course there is also the chance that the Digimon survived the attack from Alphamon and the others, well." Kourishou couldn't finish the sentence. That was fine. They preferred to believe the earlier thought anyways.)

The clearing was visited by the original team separately a lot but two days a week, they all went together. They spoke about what was happening in both the real and digital world. They told them about their families and how much they missed them. 

(Taichi always stayed the longest, waiting until everyone was gone before saying what he really wanted to say. That he was sorry he forgot them, sorry that he didn't remember them in time. Sorry that the resets took their memory. Sorry that they had to face Alphamon alone. He begged them to please come back, that he didn't believe they were dead so please come back so he can show them the new digital world and how sorry he is so please come back.)

The clearing was beautiful and the headstones even more so.

The chosen children just wished that they never had to make them in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a reason why the 02 kids weren't remember so I went with the resets. Hope you like it.


End file.
